<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Girl by WhatispersonalspaceJYP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801216">Baby Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP'>WhatispersonalspaceJYP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Eating, DDLG, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Spanking, cringy way of using the word lollypop, spreadbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Chan is angry and comes home wanting some relieve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/ Female Reader, Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting on the floor in the bedroom, with your coloring book in front of you together with your crayons. Your daddy was supposed to be home already, but he wasn’t and you didn’t get any messages about him being home later. So you waited patiently in the bedroom as he had asked. Dressed into his favorite lingerie and one of his shirts. </p>
<p>You heard the front door open and you knew enough, you quickly moved on the bed, waiting for him to walk in.</p>
<p>Chan had gotten home later, being hold behind by his boss. He was angry that he couldn’t even text you as his boss was very strict. He throws of his blazer and walks inside of the bedroom, he looks slightly angry. You keep on starting at him as he walks closer and he slowly took of your panties.</p>
<p>Chan grabs a spreader bar, he had restrained you only when you were punished, but you had done wrong. So why was he doing this.</p>
<p>Chan straps the buckles around your ankles, he then looks up at you smiling. The bar clicks and he slides it to become a longer bar. You tried to close your legs, but it wouldn’t bulge. He loved seeing you getting wet because of him.</p>
<p>Chan puts a finger into your hole and he was smirking, it went smoothly cause of how wet you became just under his stare. He pulls out his finger and rubs the fluid on your inner tights, making you moan out because of the pleasure.</p>
<p>You tried to close your legs, but without any success which made Chan laugh loudly.  His finger turns to your clit and started rubbing it, moving a bit down to get some of the fluids. </p>
<p>“Daddy!” You whined out, making Chan look up. You look at him with with a small pout, sticking out your lower lip even more. Chan knew what you wanted and reaches to the nightstand grabbing the pacifier.</p>
<p>You look at him and grab a plushy to hold, you were curious of what his was going to do. So you followed his finger as he puts it back to your private part one more time, before his hands went to his shirt and pulls it off. He then moves to his pants and removes it too.</p>
<p>He lines his cock with your entrance and you wimped. Chan pushes in and you can feel him stretch you, but he waited until you gave the okay to move. It took a few thrusts until it started to feel good. </p>
<p>“Dawwy!” You moaned out with the paci still in your mouth. Chan keeps his eyes on you when he thrusts into you. You hold your plushy even tighter and you couldn’t keep the whines in.</p>
<p>“Dawwy, fawste!” Your mind went blank, the words disappear as was your speaking ability. A knot in your stomach started to grow and burst apart, cumming onto his cock. Your walls tighten around Chan’s making him groan. </p>
<p>His trust started to slow down and he pulls out, he undo’s the straps and smiled. “Babygirl? Come here and suck on daddy’s lollipop.”</p>
<p>You look at him with big eyes and took out your paci as you crawled to him, taking him into your mouth and started licking and sucking his cock. Chan groans, loving the feeling of you wrapped around him, he felt himself getting close.</p>
<p>“Go on baby girl. You get your treat.” He groans out, cumming into your mouth and then pulls out. You swallow it and then opened your mouth, showing Chan that you had swallowed everything. “Did you like your treat baby girl?” You nod quickly as you feel excited “Thank you daddy.” Tiredness took over way faster and you yawned. </p>
<p>Chan laughs slightly. “Come on baby girl.” He lays you on the bed in a comfortable way and then walks away, only to come back with a damped towel to clean you. Once he was done with that he throws the towel away and crawls into bed next to you. “Sleep baby. Daddy is here, making sure no one is going to hurt you.” He places your stuffed animal into your arms and you instantly cuddles with it while snuggling into Chan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>